Tibia Hotkey Profiles
This program allows you to swap the tibia.cfg with another tibia.cfg. Download it here. This program is created for windows 7, vista, and xp. When you open the program it will be displayed like this. It is suggested that you install the Tibia Kingdoms client to the standard tibia client location. This suggestion is due to the fact that the client location is automatiaclly set to this position everytime tibia hotkey profiles is reopened. General Usage Create a new profile. Select the profile you wish to use and press the launch client button. Set-up your hotkeys however you wish, then close the client. Select the profile you wish to have the new hotkeys saved to, and update profile. After this has been done you can select that profile whenever you wish and your previously saved hotkeys will be loaded into the client when it is launched. Characters Tab This window shows you your current saved configurations for a specific character. When using the delete/update profile, or launch client, you must have the character you wish to delete/update or launch client with, selected. Vocations Tab This window shows you your current saved configurations for specific vocations. When using the delete/update profile, or launch client, you must have the vocation you wish to delete/update or launch client with, selected. New Profile button This is how you create a new profile, either in the character or vocations tab. When pressed a new window will be opened. Type the name you wish to use and press the Create Profile button. The name for a new profile may only contain characters that windows files are allowed to use. Generally speaking these characters are not allowed to be used \ / : * ? " < > | as windows files are not allowed to contain these characters. When an acceptable name is entered you are allowed to push the create profile button. If the profile is not a character name simply uncheck the 'New Profile is a Character" button, this will then save the new profile in the Vocations tab. Delete Profile button This will bring up a prompt to delete the selected profile. It is impossible to delete the Default profile. Update Profile button This will bring up a prompt to update the selected profile. This will update the selected profile with the tibia.cfg, which is the last It is impossible to update the Default profile. Launch Client button When a profile is selected you will be able to press the launch client button. This will launch the tibia client that is shown in the client location, with the selected profiles hotkey configuration. Directory button The little rectangle beside the client name is the directory button. This allows you to change the directory from the normal installation path to another location on your computer. (Note) The client location and client name will be reset each time tibia hotkey profiles is reopened. For this reason is suggested to install tibia kingdoms in the normal tibia directory. Installation In order to use tibia hotkey profiles you must have Microsoft .NET Framework 4.5 or higher installed. The installer will prompt you to download and install Microsoft .NET Framework 4.5 if it is not already installed on your system. Credit where credit is due Tibia hotkey profiles was created for normal tibia, where having many characters or vocations is sometimes a curse, as each vocation and/or character needs different hotkey set-ups. Carl Bucholtz (aka Half Reviser) came up with the idea for the program, and Bert McCutchen (aka Transcending) designed and coded the program. The program is not supported by Cipsoft, however you cannot be punished for using it, as it does not give you any unfair advantage in-game, and it does not modify the tibia client. How it works Tibia's automap and configuration files are located at C:\Users\USERNAME\AppData\Roaming\Tibia . TIbia hotkey profiles creates a new folder called Profiles in this directory. Inside this directory is two more folders, Characters and Vocations respectfully, and a Default.cfg. When the tibia client closes, tibia hotkey profiles will give you a prompt telling you to update a profile if hotkey changes have been made. When you update a profile the tibia configuration file is copied - renamed - and replaces the old configuration. The opposite happens when a profile is launched. It copies for example 'Half Reviser.cfg', renames and overwrites 'tibia.cfg' in the standard directory, then launches the client.